


What Now?

by Robben



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, My First Work, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robben/pseuds/Robben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely brief exploration of George's thoughts and plans after the end of the novel. This follows the book ending, not the movie by Gary Sinase. As such, when this begins we are still on the ranch. However, the brief description of the work is based on that seen in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This work will probably stink. It's my first attempt at any sort of creative writing. I wrote this for an English project, and decided to publish (if you can call it that) here for the hell of it. Please give your opinions on what went well and what didn't in the comments below.

The sun just started to break over the Gabilan Mountains, spelling the beginning of the work week for the men working on the ranch. George had struggled to sleep the night. All he could think of was Lennie’s smile when he thought about the life that they were going to have. After he had killed Lennie and been found by the guys, George had gone back with them to the ranch in a mental haze. Slim had been in his ear the whole way, reassuring him that he had had no other choice, that Lennie would only have been worse off in a jail, that Curley would have made sure to make Lennie’s death as painful if possible. George already knew this, and had already told himself this as he sat waiting for the guys to show up, but it felt much more reassuring to hear it from someone else.   
He still hadn’t slept, though. Whether it had been the right decision at the time or not, George had a hard time accepting that he, Lennie’s best friend, had killed him. Not only that, but George had spent so long taking care of Lennie, always having to look out for him, keeping him out of trouble, that he just didn’t know what to do next. He was truly on his own now. He could do what he always said he would if Lennie misbehaved. George knew he wouldn’t do that, but other than that, he just didn’t know what to do. George figured that as long as he wasn’t sure what he was going to do next, he might as well keep on at the ranch. It had been hard enough to get the job. Who knows when (or if) he would be able to find another.  
As George had woken up and gotten ready for work that morning a lot of the guys gave him looks, though if he looked back they would quickly avert their gaze, embarrassed. The only one who made any attempt to make conversation with him was Slim, though he seemed to understand that George was not much in the mood for talking. “You know, George, ain’t nobody gonna say anything if you don’t come out with us. Take a break. Relax.” George hesitated, but then answered back, resolved. “No, it’s alright. Sittin’ around thinkin’ about it ain’t gonna help much anyway.” Slim nodded, and that had been the end of it. The entire time that they worked George kept expecting to turn around and see Lennie loading up the wagon, making it hard on the men trying to keep up, as usual. But he didn’t. Eventually he was able to shake off his melancholy and focus on the job at hand. He had a long day of work ahead, after all.  
Once back in the bunkhouse, Slim and George fell into quiet conversation. Slim seemed to want to make sure that George was okay. He understood the deep friendship that George and Lennie had shared, unlike the rest of the guys. “So….George. You been with Lennie for a while, right?” George didn’t say anything, but nodded. Slim took it as a sign to continue. “What ya gonna do now, now that you’re alone?” George shrugged. “I dunno. I never really thought about what I’d do without Lennie. Between trying to find a job, keep a job, and keep Lennie out of trouble I guess I just didn’t have time.” George leaned back in his chair, his face impassive. “You plannin’ on stickin’ ‘round here? The job is still yours as long as you want it.” George stayed silent for a long time. There was the sound of men talking and laughing out on the porch. Slim wanted him to stick around. He feared that if George left then and there that he’d only get himself into trouble. No man is in his right state of mind for a time after he kills a man, let alone a friend. George finally nodded. “I suppose. After all, I ain’t got nowhere else to go.” Slim nodded, and the two of them went to their bunks for the night.   
Outside the moon rose over the ranch. The last of the men who had been relaxing on the porch eventually came inside, and noise was soon limited to those of the crickets. Another day of hard work on the ranch had come to an end.


End file.
